In related art, technology has been proposed that reproduces a sound field similar to that of a real space in a reproduction space, by using a signal collected by a spherical or annular microphone array in a real space.
For example, as such technology, enabling sound collection by a compact spherical microphone array and regeneration by a speaker array has been proposed (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).
Further, for example, enabling regeneration by a speaker array with an arbitrary array shape, and enabling transfer functions from speakers up to microphones to be collected beforehand, and differences of the characteristics of individual speakers to be absorbed by generating an inverse filter, has also been proposed (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 2).